Infiltration
by JackStorm40
Summary: Alvarez sees an opportunity to grab some more land, but fate has some other plans. A plan laid out carefully only to be betrayed by the one you planed with. Now Roslyn has to work with strangers to possibly make right in Dunwall.
1. Prologue - To Dunwall

"I don't wanna wear it Mr. Zeref. Can't I wear my normal clothes." Roslyn whined pulling on the nice dress he'd forced on her.

"Roslyn i've already explained this to you." Zeref sighed. "Were going to go met with an Empress and dressing nice gives a better appearance of our country."

"But we're gonna-" Zeref smacked a hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"We're not to speak about that Roslyn." Zeref said sternly.

"But-" Roslyn mumbled muffled by his hand.

"No but's. I told you we're not going to speak about it out of the meeting room in Alvarez." Zeref said. Roslyn pouted pushing his hand off her mouth.

"Why me? Why isn't Larcade on this trip?" Roslyn huffed., Zeref sighed looking at her.  
"Well i've heard that the Empress of Dunwall has a princess. I figured you two might work out a friendship more than Larcade could." Zeref said.

"So…. I'm here to make friends?" Roslyn tilted her head confused. "But Larcade's fun."

"It's always nice to have friend in other countries." Zeref said calmly.

"Could do without the boat trip." Roslyn huffed as another wave came up to splash her.

"Well it's one of the more efficient ways to reach the Isles, where Dunwall is." Zeref sighed. "So please don't complain to much, they use boats more often than we do as well."

"Well then who's that guy over there. He looks sicker than I am." Roslyn huffed pointing off in a far corner of the boat at another man. "So much for being used to boats."

"That would be the Lord Protector who came to Alvarez to give word of the situation in Dunwall." Zeref said looking over at the rather tired brunette man, who very much looked like he'd rather be anywhere but on this boat.

"So what's he doing with us. He doesn't like boats much." Roslyn pouted her arms crossed.

"Well probably going back to Dunwall to tell his Empress that someone has answered to their letter of help." Zeref said.

"I thought that's what I was for?" Roslyn looked confused. "I was gonna help people right?"

"That's what we're here for. He's simply a messenger." Zeref sighed.

"Hm. We can speak for ourselves." Roslyn huffed crossing her arms wincing as the man finally emptied his stomach into the ocean. "Fish are eating good today."

"Well of course we can." Zeref sighed looking away from the man. Roslyn had slowly wandered over to him, where Zeref had tried to stop her as she fell a few times from swaying.

"H-h-hi mister." Roslyn mumbled walking up to him, trying to dry out her dress somewhat. The man seemed to glare back at her with obvious misery of being on the boat showing on his face. The man had simply groaned back as a response to her. Roslyn pouted before raising one hand up to him, letting a soft yellow glow over his stomach.

"There. All better- eek!" Roslyn dodged as he vomited more. "Hey! This is my nice dress!"

"Sorry." The man mumbled with an obvious accent once he was done. Roslyn blinked in surprise, giving several minutes of a stare.

"What?" The man growled seeing her stare. He was answered with only more staring. The man seemed displeased to be stared at glaring back at her.

"You…. speak?" Roslyn blinked in surprise. The man sighed shaking his head in disbelief.  
"A little." The man huffed rolling his eyes.

"Your Alvarezian is very good! I barely even noticed the difference!" Roslyn said happily as it was now his turn to look confused.

"Uh thanks?" The man said confused and kinda looking off to the side.

"Could use a couple of lessons but no need to worry!" Roslyn continued speaking faster and somewhat starting to lose the man in translation. The man blinked looking conflicted and confused.

"I've been on boats forever! Love em! Well. more lake boats not really sea but i really like the water." Roslyn continued somewhat leaving the man behind. "I've seen a lotta people drown though, so that's not good. I'm kinda scared of falling overboard."

"Uh that's good?" The man said confused obviously hoping that his response was correct to what she was trying to say to him.

"Good? How's that good?" Roslyn looked startled at him.

"Was that wrong?" The man said seeing her startled expression.

"How is people drowning good?" Roslyn gulped looking more frightened.

"Oh...Sorry thought you said something else." The man mumbled. Roslyn blinked for a while before laughing all of a sudden. The man narrowed his eyes at her hearing her laugh.

"Hah. You're funny." Roslyn giggled.

"And you're a weird child…. Like most." The man said switching languages not knowing some of the words.

"I am?" Roslyn said confused.

"Yes." The man huffed rolling his eyes.

"Hm. What's Dunwall like?" Roslyn asked. "Ya said you came from there. I've never heard of it."

"It's a far cry from what it used to be." The man hissed in the native tongue, his face showed his dislike for how the city had started to become. "It's now just a battle ground of who lives and who gets tossed to the streets to die. Jasm- The Empress is trying to stop it from getting any worse than it is now."

"But it's in the water right? Just boil any water you use." Roslyn mumbled.

"Water isn't the issue. It's the swarm of rats that carry this nasty plague into Dunwall." The man growled.

"... You can't kill the rats?" Roslyn looked confused.

"You can try, if they don't eat you alive first." The man scoffed.

"And you need our army for that?" Roslyn blinked in confusion.

"Look this plague is getting worse and worse every day. Food and clean water is starting to become scares. No one knows how to help or is willing besides your kingdom." The man huffed looking away angrily.

"... Do you have it?" Roslyn looked worried backing away.

"If I had it you'd know. I wouldn't be coming back if I did. I wouldn't risk the Empress getting it." The man sighed.

"What if she has it?" Roslyn looked worried.

"Doubtful. The castle walls are almost impossible to get into even for the rats." The man said but his own obvious concern could be seen on his face.

"You're awful confident in the people she surrounds herself in." Roslyn mumbled.

"I don't trust them. Much like I don't trust strangers." The man huffed, almost glaring at Roslyn. "But I have to have faith that she is safe."

"Huh." Roslyn mumbled looking out at the approaching Dunwall tower. "So who's this Emily girl i'm supposed to get friendly with." The man narrowed his eyes at Roslyn, his face showed how uneasy he was.

"The princess." The man growled almost protectively.

"Princess Emily. Hm. Doesn't sound very fun. Does she like fighting?" Roslyn huffed oblivious to his distrust.

"She doesn't partake in such training." The man said starting to stand up.

"She doesn't fight?! What kinda princess is that?!" Roslyn looked shocked at the idea.

"Her other studies come first." The man huffed.

"Oh. She's one of **Those.** " Roslyn huffed.

"What do you mean." The man growled angrily.

"Boring princess who does nothing but sit up in her tower watching the world go by with everyone waiting on her." Roslyn scoffed at the mention of such princesses. "Trusting her guards when the only one who can defend her is herself."

"She isn't like that." The man hissed annoyedly. "I'd watch what you think and say kid. You might anger the wrong people." The man started to walk towards a man who was directing others around the boat as well as talking to the captain.

"I just don't see the point in getting to know her. She's not going to be princess for long." Roslyn grumbled causing the man to stop. He turned back to look at Roslyn, a bit to quickly.

"Mind explaining what you just said." The man said in almost a growl not taking his eyes off of her for one second.

"Well she's not going to because i'm going to-" A hand from nowhere quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry sir she can be quite the talker." Zeref chuckled awkwardly as the man glared at them, his obvious distrust was clear as day to Zeref. Roslyn was still trying to talk through Zeref's hand as he just gripped tighter on her shoulder. The man narrowed his eyes, looking over the two before turning back around to continue to the front of the boat. Zeref quickly dragged Roslyn down below the deck where noone was around, brining a guilty looking Roslyn to face him.

"Ros." Zeref sighed. Roslyn looked up at him shyly.

"You need to be careful about what you say." Zeref said looking at her with a serious expression.

"I know….." Roslyn mumbled looking at her feet.

"Now we probably have to keep a very close eye on him as he'll be suspicious Ros." Zeref sighed.

"Well…. I couldn't keep it to myself." Roslyn pouted.

"You'll need to learn to keep your plans in your head when in the enemies field." Zeref said with a serious expression.

"But….. okay…." Roslyn pouted.

"Just try to keep your tongue when speaking here, okay Ros." Zeref sighed

"... Yes sir." Roslyn sighed.

"You do understand why right?" Zeref asked.

"... Kinda." Roslyn mumbled.

"And what don't you understand?" Zeref asked a bit surprised.

"Why do we gotta sneak in? Just crush em as they are." Roslyn huffed crossing her arms.

"They may be weak and even weaker now it's better to look like your helping before actually taking over." Zeref explained.

"But then you're lying. Lying is weak." Roslyn huffed. "Why hide when you can be upfront and kick em around!"

"It's not lying, it's using your resources." Zeref said "Because people will fight back and sometimes people will surprise you with there quick thinking. It's best to find your main targets and take them out of the equation first."

"But we know our targets! The Empress and her men!" Roslyn huffed a bit too loudly. Zeref put a finger over his mouth quickly looking around to make sure no one had heard.

"Having to go through the guards would be more bloodshed than necessary." Zeref said calmly.

"Right. Inside voices." Roslyn grumbled quieter. "But bloodshed is cool!"

"This isn't a battlefield Ros and i'd rather not make it one." Zeref said sternly.

"This is boring though! I hate pretending." Roslyn huffed.

"It is much better this way Ros." Zeref sighed shaking his head.

"Hmpf. If you say so." Roslyn grumbled yelping as the boat came to a bumpy stop.

"Thank you Ros." Zeref sighed as the boat stopped. "Well guess it's time now."

"Ugh." Roslyn huffed crossing her arms again as Zeref had to practically guide her off the boat.


	2. Cp 1 - Hide n Seek

When they finally got on the land Zeref could see the man had obviously been one of the first to get off and hugging a little girl who looked more than happy to see him. Roslyn narrowed her eyes at the girl, seemingly eyeing over her future 'friend'. The guards weren't going to let Zeref or Roslyn through till the man had given his news and from what Zeref could see the man was going to make them wait. Roslyn of course was no waiter and walked straight up to the two, managing to have slipped past the guards. Zeref sighed as Roslyn walked up to the two who were talking.

"Can we play some hide n seek before you talk to mother Corvo?" The young girl had asked as the man from beforehand, Corvo, actually looked in thought on this. Roslyn interrupted, looking straight at the young girl. Corvo looked unhappy for a split second looking at Roslyn who had interrupted.

"You fight?" Roslyn huffed.

"Me?" The young girl said surprised by the question.

"Yes you!" Roslyn huffed.

"Not really." The young girl said a bit confused.

"Hmpf. I thought so." Roslyn huffed.

"Show more respect to the princess." Corvo hissed as the young girl sighed rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm a princess." Roslyn scoffed. "And I already know more than you." Corvo narrowed his eyes at Roslyn before giving a quick scoff crossing his arms.  
"Come on Corvo don't be such a grump." Emily sighed seeing Corvo's actions.

"Hm. You like hide and seek?" Roslyn chuckled.

"Well the guards are pretty bad at it but Corvo is great at it, it's actually fun to try and find him." Emily said happily.

"I'm the best at it. Hands down." Roslyn said proudly.

"I don't know. Maybe you can play a quick game with us and see." Emily said with a smile as Corvo didn't like this idea by his facial expression

"You bet!" Roslyn said proudly as Zeref sighed. Corvo huffed irritatedly as Emily had already started to head towards an area out of the way. Roslyn followed closely after her, having to hold her nice dress up to not ruin it. Corvo had stuck as close as a shadow to the two watching Roslyn's every move as they walked to the said hidning area. Roslyn disappeared pretty quickly, as Emily was taking a bit longer to find a good hiding spot. Corvo had grudgingly been picked as seeker much to his dislike. He sought out the two, easily finding Emily, letting Roslyn wait a bit for being found. Corvo hadn't looked pleased at all when he found Roslyn, weather that was from where she was or his distrust in her wasn't apparent.  
"Well it's my turn to be the seeker now." Emily said happily.

"What! What rules are you playing by?!" Roslyn huffed.

"Whoever is found first gets to be the seeker." Emily said. "Thought everyone went by that?"

"You play till the seeker gives up!" Roslyn huffed.

"Well what do you think Corvo?" Emily said looking over to Corvo. Corvo sighed and gave a shrug obviously not caring much about the rules than just spending time home again.

"Hmp. 'll play by your weird rules." Roslyn sighed.

"Well then you and Corvo hide." Emily said looking away from the two. Corvo had glared at Roslyn before quickly finding a hiding spot, which in all honesty was obvious. Roslyn had come running, about to hide in his same spot before seeing him and huffing. Corvo huffed a bit back giving a small hand gesture to go away. Roslyn huffed running off to hide somewhere else just as Emily called she was ready.

"You have to be over here." Emily said running over to a spot that could have been a hiding spot but to her dismay no one was there. Corvo could see Roslyn was covering her mouth, holding in a giggle. Corvo narrowed his eyes seeing Roslyn hold back the giggle staying quiet and still. Roslyn kicked a nearby rock into a far wall, drawing Emily away. Corvo had rolled his eyes seeing the act as Emily had carefully approached where the sound came from. Roslyn chuckled a little before covering her mouth in horror. Emily had apparently heard her chuckle and started her way over to where she thought she heard the chuckle, Corvo had simply smirked at Roslyn's chuckle. Roslyn huffed looking around for somewhere she could hide before realizing what a corner she'd backed herself into. Emily was only getting closer to finding where Roslyn had been hiding. Roslyn sighed accepting her defeat as she came out of hiding.

"Found you!" Emily said happily. "You know it's harder to find someone if their silent."

"Well I came out so it doesn't count." Roslyn huffed proudly.

"Okay." Emily said with a nod. "Now to find Corvo."

"I know where he is." Roslyn huffed annoyed. Corvo had glared at Roslyn but stayed put.

"I'd ask but that's kind of cheating." Emily said.

"Oh he's closer than you think." Roslyn chuckled looking directly at Corvo.

"Really?" Emily said looking over at where Roslyn was. Corvo stayed still even with Emily looking straight at him.

"... I don't see him." Emily said confused as Roslyn looked startled. Corvo only smirked looking directly at Roslyn as he had still stayed still.

"He's right there!" Roslyn huffed pointing him out.

"Right where?" Emily said trying to spot where Roslyn was pointing to. Roslyn huffed taking her hand much to Emily's surprise. Corvo narrowed his eyes but stayed still as he had been.

"Right. Here." Roslyn huffed pulling her right in front of Corvo. Corvo gave a very awkward smile.

"See." Roslyn huffed as Emily looked surprised.

"Hey Princess." Corvo chuckled as Emily then gave a defeated smile. "But I do have to cut our game short."

"Wah?! C'mon. One more round." Roslyn huffed. Corvo shook his head no as he stretched his legs a bit from being still for so long.  
"Mother's talking with the Spymaster." Emily sighed disappointed that Corvo had to stop the game of hide n seek.

"We've gotta talk to your mom anyway." Roslyn sighed picking herself up and straightening out her dress.

"So you're one of mothers visitors today." Emily said as Corvo had already started to make his way back. Roslyn followed closely behind looking around at what appeared to be what remained of the Empress's court. From the looks of it you wouldn't have expected a plague to be going on.

"Who's that guy?" Roslyn mumbled looking at a man posing to be painted.

"Oh that's high Overseer Campbell and the artist there is Anton Sokolov" Emily said as Anton had grumbled as Cambell seemed more focused on Corvo.  
"Welcome home, Lord Protector!" Campbell said with a wave to Corvo who simply nodded to him.  
"Stop moving Campbell. You Corvo welcome back, from wherever you've been" Anton grumbled not taking his eyes off his work.

"Hm. Canvas doesn't match him." Roslyn scoffed looking over Anton's shoulder.

"That's the point." Anton grumbled. Drawing his eyes away from his work to look over at Corvo who was slightly chuckling. "Bet the Empress will be happy to see you, eh Corvo." Anton said with a chuckle as Corvo looked away with a huff.

"We're going to talk to her mom and we're gonna help everyone get better!" Roslyn said proudly.

"Bah! We don't need help my elixirs will get the job done." Anton huffed going back to painting Campbell as Corvo had started to walk off.

"I'd pipe down on that if I were you." Roslyn huffed suddenly serious.

"Well your not me so I don't have to worry." Anton huffed.  
"Anton's kinda a grump, just don't mind him." Emily said softly. "Corvo wait up!" Roslyn and Emily ran after Corvo as Roslyn could see up ahead Zeref was waiting to be introduced to the Empress. Corvo had walked past Zeref as Emily had ran past. The Empress was talking with another man who Roslyn could only assume was the Spymaster.

"She's alright." Roslyn sighed sitting next to Zeref.

"Well do you think you two can actually get along?" Zeref asked quietly.

"I'm not seeing it. Not as long as that protector's around." Roslyn said quietly. "He keeps advising her against me. It's quite annoying really."

"Well it might be because he's suspicious from what you almost gave away earlier." Zeref sighed softly looking at Roslyn.

"You'll need to be rid of him if you wanna get the Empress." Roslyn mumbled quietly.

"I know. Shouldn't be to hard." Zeref said softly.

"How do you mean that?" Roslyn looked curious.

"I have a plan." Zeref said softly.


End file.
